


Incommodious

by AStarWarsFan



Series: English Vocab Prompts [61]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarWarsFan/pseuds/AStarWarsFan
Summary: Incommodious- uncompfortable; lacking space; inconvenientBecause there was a lot of clones, there was little space for them at times, leading to creative solutions.
Series: English Vocab Prompts [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036776
Kudos: 6





	Incommodious

There were a lot of clones, that was a fact. And so, it wasn’t uncommon that they were rather cramped into small spaces. As kids, they did manage to have some room, but once the war started, space was a commodity that not many had. The barracks on the star destroyers weren’t uninhabitable, but they didn’t waste any space either. There was also the fact that they would be stuck on the same ship for days on end in hyperspace or between battles and sometimes you just needed to get away from the hundreds of people sharing your face. 

As a result, there were “empty zones” where it was universally acknowledged that, unless you needed quiet time, you wouldn’t go in there, allowing those who needed it, their quiet time. 

It often included storage closets and the hanger, except for the 501st. Because of General Skywalker and his penchant for fixing anything and everything, it was easiest to find him in the main hangar bay, so the 501st had to get creative.

There weren’t enough storage closets far enough away from the barracks to house all those who needed quiet and so they would sometimes shove themselves into the air vents or droid maintenance shafts (the droids did not appreciate it). 

Most of the other battalions, other than the 212th (they were just as crazy, just better at hiding it), thought the 501st rather ridiculous, although they paired nicely to their dramatic General, so all was well.

Personal space was not a concept when there were cuddle piles. They would clear out a large area and spread out their meager blankets and mattresses on the floor and spend the night in a comforting huddle, where the dark war didn’t seem so bleak.

They had each other, and that was enough.


End file.
